


Magic Affair

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [382]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/29/20: "damn, observation, dragon"Theme Week: supernatural
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [382]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Magic Affair

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/29/20: "damn, observation, dragon"
> 
> Theme Week: supernatural

From his usual observation point atop a bluff Derek followed the flight of a distant figure against the evening sky.

Steadily descending as it neared, the dragon trilled its greeting before touching down gracefully.

The rider on its back leaped to the ground and bowed with a smile.

“Good evening,” he cheered. “Aren’t we looking damn fine this evening. Ready for a fun night?”

Snapping his fingers produced a long-stemmed rose bobbing in Stiles’s fist.

Securing himself behind Stiles on the dragon’s back again before they returned to the air, Derek knew without doubt that wizards were the best boyfriends.


End file.
